voicesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Ortiz
Lisa Ortiz (born December 11, 1974Filmreference.com, retrieved 2007-05-09) is an American theatre and voice actress, best known for her roles in English anime adaptations. She is perhaps best known for the roles of the high-elf Deedlit in Record of Lodoss War, Lina Inverse in Slayers, and Tony Tony Chopper in One Piece. Her extensive résumé also includes the role of Amy Rose in Sonic X, and Serenity Wheeler in Yu-Gi-Oh! She has voiced Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games from Shadow the Hedgehog to present, as the successor to voice actress Jennifer Douillard, who voiced the character from Sonic Adventure to Sonic Advance 3. She even continues her voice roles in Pokémon. Living in New York City and frequently meeting people who speak other languages, helps in creating the dialect voices for which she is well recognized A Fan's View of Anime Conventions - Anime Central 2000, interview from 2000-05-12. As a voice double Lisa Ortiz has voiced several characters in the Pokémon series as a voice double for Tara Jayne and Bella Hudson. Filmography Anime Roles * Animation Runner Kuromi - Mikiko "Kuromi" Oguro * Arcade Gamer Fubuki - Chizuril * Battle Arena Toshinden (anime) - Ellis * Blue Gender - Alicia Whistle * Boogiepop Phantom - Saki Yoshisawa * Comic Party - Chisa Tsukamoto, Minami Makimura * Descendants of Darkness - Maria Wong * Fighting Foodons - Coco Chanel * F-Zero GP Legend - Lisa Brilliant, Mrs. Arrowlsal * Gall Force: Eternal Story - Captain Eluza, of the Solnoid Battlecarrier Star Leaf * Gall Force: New Era - Garnet * Geobreeders 2 - Sanae * His and Her Circumstances - Tsubasa Shibahime * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! - Lovely, Additional Voices * Kujibiki Unbalance - Kaoruko Yamada * Legend of Himiko - Koran * Magical DoReMi - Patina, Penny * Magic Knight Rayearth - Fuu Hououji (OVA) * Magic User's Club - Nanaka Nakatomi * Mask of Zeguy - Miki * Mew Mew Power - Additional Voices * Now and Then, Here and There - LaLa Ru * One Piece - Tony Tony Chopper (brain boost and speed boost), Rika * Pokémon - Sabrina, Cassandra, Flannery, Daisy, Liza, Mars, Additional Voices * Record of Lodoss War - Deedlit * Revolutionary Girl Utena - Shiori Takatsuki * Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Movie - Shiori Takatsuki * Sailor Moon - Princess Diamond (ep. 18) * ''Samurai Deeper Kyo - Mika * Shaman King - Jun Tao * Slayers - Lina Inverse * Slayers Next - Lina Inverse * ''Slayers Try - Lina Inverse * ''Slayers Revolution - Lina Inverse * Slayers Evolution-R - Lina Inverse * Sonic X - Amy Rose * Space Pirate Mito - Mito * Tama and Friends - Chopin * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor - Azalyn * ToHeart - Tomoko Hoshina * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy - Roxanne * The World of Narue - Kiriri Kaibashira; Kyoko Kudo; Manaka Oatari/Magical Girl #4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Serenity Wheeler * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Mindy, Blair Flannigan, Linda, Yasmin, Missy Non-Anime Roles * Cubix: Robots for Everyone - Babysix * Winx Club - Icy, Mitzi, Digit, Musa * Chaotic - Lulu * Ratatoing - Carol * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Jhanna, Additional Voices * The Spectacular Spiderman - Gwen Stacy (Season 3) and additional voices Movie Roles * Pokémon 3: The Movie - Lisa * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys - Rebecca * Pokémon Heroes - Bianca, Oakley * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie - Additional Voices Video Game Roles * Silent Hill 4: The Room - Cynthia Velasquez * Sonic the Hedgehog (series) 2005 onwards - Amy Rose Documentaries * ''Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself Trivia * Ortiz credits her entry into voice acting to one of her brothers, who stole her car. During the search for it, she was accompanied by an animator for anime distributor Central Park Media, who let slip that the company was looking for voice actors. Ortiz went in and auditioned, and landed the role of Deedlit in Lodoss. * Ortiz attended Otakon in 1998. * Ortiz attended the CN Expo in 1998 & 1999. * Ortiz holds a BFA in theatre from Hofstra University. * Ortiz is 5'7" References External links * Lisa Ortiz' official site * * Lisa Ortiz at CrystalAcids.com * The Otakuman's Lisa Ortiz Shrine * * fi:Lisa Ortiz Category:American voice actors Category:American stage actors Category:American video game actors Category:People from New York City Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Hofstra University alumni